Simple
by Tabifangirl
Summary: Mingyu tak keberatan bila harus terluka setiap hari, jika gantinya adalah perhatian dari Kwon Soonyoung. Kakak tingkatnya yang memiliki senyum manis, meskipun ucapannya terkadang begitu sadis. Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC. Oneshot


Simple

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Mingyu tak keberatan bila harus terluka setiap hari, jika gantinya adalah perhatian dari Kwon Soonyoung. Kakak tingkatnya yang memiliki senyum manis, meskipun ucapannya terkadang begitu sadis.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan dalam segi apapun. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate then when I fall asleep your eyes close."  
– Pablo Neruda, _100 Love Sonnets_

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Itulah kalimat yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh Kwon Soonyoung, atau yang kerap disapa dengan Hoshi saat melihat Mingyu, sang berandalan sekolah, berdiri di depan pintu flatnya.

"S-selamat malam, Soonyoung!" ucap Mingyu terbata-bata.

Mungkin seharusnya Hoshi tak lagi terkejut, karena Mingyu yang terluka bukanlah pemandangan langka di kehidupan sehari-harinya. Tapi ini sudah hampir larut malam. Dan Siapa yang tak akan terkejut jika adik kelas yang menurutmu begitu menyebalkan tiba-tiba datang tanpa berbicara terlebih dahulu? Belum ditambah lagi dengan dengan sudut bibirnya yang sobek dan beberapa luka lebam menghiasi wajah itu.

"Kukira rumahmu dengan tempat tinggalku ini berlainan arah?" Hoshi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemuda bermarga Kim yang satu ini.

"Tapi aku maunya datang ke tempatmu. Bagaimana?"

Begitu kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan, Mingyu langsung masuk ke dalam flat Hoshi tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan terlebih dulu oleh sang empunya.

"Hey! Siapa bilang kau boleh masuk?!" seru Hoshi tak terima.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Aku terluka dan tak punya banyak tenaga untuk melayani kau dan segala macam gerutuanmu itu," balas Mingyu yang kini sudah duduk di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu, "Lebih baik kau obati lukaku sekarang."

"Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku?!" Muncul siku-siku tak kasat mata di dahi Hoshi, "Memangnya kau itu siapa sampai aku harus mengobati lukamu?"

"Aku?" Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Adik tingkat kesayanganmu."

"Tsk," pemuda bermarga Kwon itu berdecih kesal, " _talk to my hand_."

Meskipun berkata begitu, Hoshi tetap menghampiri Mingyu, dan memperhatikan adik kelasnya itu dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Sementara yang diperhatikan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Merasa canggung karena diperhatikan sebegitunya oleh orang yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya.

"Jadi Kim Mingyu, katakan padaku," ucap Hoshi sembari berjalan untuk mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di sudut kamarnya, "Apa berkelahi merupakan hobi bagimu?"

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu jika mereka tak mulai duluan!"

"Huft," Hoshi mendesah lega,untung saja ia masih punya persediaan plaster dan juga larutan antiseptik di kotak yang bahkan sudah hampir sebulan tak pernah ia sentuh itu.

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama bulan lalu. Sesekali gunakanlah otak pintarmu untuk mencari alasan yang lain."

"Siapa yang mencari alasan _huh_? Kalau memang begitu adanya bagaimana?" Mingyu mengurucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Apa aku harus berbohong dulu supaya kau percaya?"

Hoshi mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak perlu. Lagipula, apapun alasannya aku tak peduli."

Mingyu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya lalu membuang muka. Pura-pura merajuk. Ia kesal pada sang kakak kelas dan kata 'tak peduli' nya barusan. Entah kenapa jika kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Hoshi, ia tiba-tiba akan merasa sedih.

Melihat tingkah Mingyu yang seperti itu membuat Hoshi terkekeh geli. "Satu sekolah akan menertawakanmu jika tahu bahwa 'Kim Mingyu sang berandalan sekolah merajuk seperti anak kecil pada Kwon Soonyoung, kakak kelas yang selalu ia jahili dari hari pertama penyambutan siswa baru' Jadi berhentilah melakukan itu,' kemudian Ia mengusak rambut sang adik kelas pelan dan penuh perasaan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku begitu hanya karena ingin mendapat perhatianmu."

Dengan gerakan tangannya, Hoshi meminta Mingyu untuk bergeser supaya ia bisa duduk dan mengobati luka di wajah tampan itu dengan baik, "Kalau kau baik dan cerdas seperti Lee Seokmin, tanpa dimintapun aku akan memperhatikanmu kok."

" _Tsk. Lagi-lagi dia,"_ ucap Mingyu dalam hati.

"Tolong jangan sebut nama itu lagi, bisa tidak?"

"Mana bisa? Dia itu perhatian, senyumnya manis, tampan dan satu lagi. Satu lagi, dia bukan berandalan seperti dirimu."

"Aku tak kalah pintar darinya, kenaikan kelas kemarin saja aku bisa mendapat peringkat satu," Mingyu berucap dengan bangga.

"Lalu, aku juga baik kok," Kemudian pemuda bermarga Kim itu membuka kemejanya yang kotor karena terjatuh saat berkelahi tadi lalu menatap Hoshi yang kini sibuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di rambutnya, "Aku bisa lebih perhatian jika kau mau. Untuk masalah tampan, kurasa aku lebih tampan darinya."

"Mana ada orang baik tapi setiap hari kerjanya hanya berkelahi?" Hoshi memasukkan satu tutup botol cairan antiseptik ke dalam mangkuk lalu mencampurnya dengan satu gelas penuh air hangat, "Dan siapa bilang kau tampan?"

"Aku berkelahi karena terpaksa, Soonyoung!" Mingyu berusaha membela diri, "Aku yang bilang. Kenapa? Tak terima?"

"Percaya diri sekali," cibir lelaki yang lebih tua sembari membersihkan luka yang ada di daerah leher dan wajah Mingyu dengan perlahan menggunakan kapas yang telah dibasahi dengan cairan antiseptik tadi.

"Kan memang benar? Bahkan aku lebih tampan darimu."

Entah untuk ke sekian kalinya, muncul siku-siku tak kasat mata di dahi Hoshi. Ia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan Mingyu barusan.

"A-akh! Pelan-pelan Soonyoung!" Mingyu meringis kesakitan saat dirasa Hoshi menekan luka di sudut bibirnya dengan cukup keras.

"Panggil aku _hyeong_! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Apa peduliku?"

"Kau! Seharusnya kau itu mengerti. Kesopanan itu penting, Mingyu- _ya!_ Selama dua tahun menjadi kakak kelasmu, seingatku kau jarang memanggilku _hyeong_. Itu sangat tidak sopan!" ucap Hoshi berapi-api sembari membersihkan luka Mingyu.

"Lebih baik jarang daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?"

"Tapi pada teman seangkatanku yang lain, kau memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _Noona_ atau _Hyeong_. Kenapa pilih-pilih sih?"

Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti, "Apa kau cemburu hanya karena panggilan, Soonyoung?"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!" Hoshi berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan mengambil krim penghilang luka memar dan mengoleskannya ke luka lebam yang ada di dahi Mingyu. Semuanya iya lakukan dengan terus menundukkan kepalanya, atau mengalihkan pandangan. Apapun asal tak bersitatap dengan Mingyu.

"Kau tahu, Soonyoung? Aku lebih suka memanggilmu ' _mine_ '. _Soonyoung is mine_. Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada panggilan apapun _."_

" _Mine_ apa!? Kau tahu nama lengkapku. Jadi jangan memanggilku seenaknya!"

Mingyu membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap Hoshi tepat di kedua matanya, "Supaya kau tak menganggapku bicara seenaknya, jadilah milikku."

"Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak peduli," Hoshi memutus kontak mata yang dibuat oleh Mingyu, "Lagipula aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan."

"Jawaban apa? Selama ini kau bahkan tak pernah mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku."

Lalu Mingyu menghela napas berat dan panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyatakan perasaan pada Hoshi, tapi pemuda bermarga Kwon itu selalu saja menghindar. Menggantungkan dirinya juga menggantungkan hubungan mereka selama hampir dua tahun lamanya.

"Perasaan itu bukan untuk diumbar, Mingyu- _ya._ " Hoshi berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin. Ia tahu emosi Mingyu sudah hampir naik. Maka dari itu, ia juga mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sedemikian rupa supaya pemuda dihadapannya tidak semakin emosi.

"Bukan diumbar. Itu disebut jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Soonyoung!"

"Kau tahu atau tidakpun kurasa takkan ada bedanya."

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

Mingyu sebenarnya lelah, ia merasa tak dianggap. Perhatian dan kasih sayangnya pada Hoshi selama ini seakan tak membuahkan hasil. Pernyataan cintanya pun belum pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Ia tak tahu apakah Hoshi menolak atau menerima dirinya. Itu semua membuat Mingyu berpikir, berapa lama lagi dirinya harus menunggu?

"Entahlah."

Diam-diam Hoshi tersenyum. Sepertinya Mingyu lupa bahwa dirinya memang orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul. Tapi sulit bagi pemuda bermarga Kwon itu untuk jatuh cinta dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Maka dari itu selama ini ia hanya membalas perasaan Mingyu dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang mungkin akan dengan mudahnya terlupakan.

"Kau harus tahu _,_ apapun yang ada padamu, yang terjadi padamu. Semuanya penting untukku," Mingyu mengusap rambut Hoshi lalu mengecup dahinya dengan lembut, " _I care about you more than you think, Soonyoung_."

"Iya, aku tahu kok," Hoshi hanya bisa mengangguk. Sudah terlalu biasa dengan segala bentuk kontak fisik yang adik kelasnya itu berikan, "Kalau ini sudah selesai, kau bisa langsung pulang Mingyu- _ya_." Sisa kapas dan potongan perban yang tak terpakai, Hoshi masukkan kembali ke dalam kotak P3K.

Dan dengan santainya Mingyu membaringkan diri di ranjang bergaris hitam putih itu, "Aku sudah di rumah."

"Apa kau bilang?" Hoshi menarik paksa lengan Mingyu, supaya pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu kembali duduk, "Enak saja! Ini rumahku."

"Aku yakin betul kau tahu bahwa rumah tidak harus selalu berbentuk bangunan."

Hoshi memiringkan kepalanya, tak begitu mengerti dengan maksud ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar, "Huh?"

" _You are my home_ ," ucap Mingyu lirih.

"Selain berkelahi, ternyata kau pandai mengobral kata-kata juga, ya?"

"Aku seperti ini hanya padamu."

"Ah haruskah aku percaya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mana pernah berbohong padamu."

Kemudian Hoshi memasangkan plester di pelipis kanan Mingyu, "Kalaupun kau berbohong, aku takkan tahu _'kan_?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku belum pernah dan takkan pernah berbohong padamu. Kenapa masih tak percaya? Butuh penjelasan seperti apa lagi?"

Hoshi memasukkan kembali sisa kapas dan potongan perban yang tak terpakai ke dalam kotak P3K, "Bicara soal itu, penjelasan apa yang akan kau berikan mengenai kabar yang mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah seorang _playboy_?" tanya pemuda yang kini duduk di kelas XII SMA itu sembari mengembalikan kotak tersebut ke tempat semula.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Itu dulu, Soonyoung. Dulu. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku berhenti mempermainkan perasaan orang lain."

"Dan berganti jadi mempermaikan perasaanku, begitu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan yang pantas diseriusi, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Berhenti membual, Mingyu- _ya_."

Tatapan mata Mingyu berubah menjadi dingin, "Tak bisakah sekali saja kau berhenti meragukanku, Kwon Soonyoung?"

Dan Hoshi tahu bahwa Mingyu sudah sampai pada taraf paling serius jika memanggil namanya selengkap itu.

Tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam. Sepertinya Mingyu benar, ia sudah terlalu sering meragukan pemuda itu. Rasa takut akan pengkhianatan membuatnya menutup hati selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya dan membuat adik kelasnya itu menderita.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hoshi bersikap seperti itu, ia pernah terluka di hubungan sebelumnya dan kini ia tak ingin mengambil resiko membiarkan hatinya terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Mingyu- _ya_."

"Hm?"

Hoshi memegang kedua bahu Mingyu dan menatap pemuda itu tepat di kedua matanya, "Ayo kita membuat kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Jika selama dua bulan ke depan kau tak berkelahi, sama sekali. Aku akan memperhatikanmu."

"Lebih dari ini?"

Hoshi mengangguk meyakinkan, "Ya, lebih dari ini."

"Termasuk menerima perasaanku?"

"Aku sudah menerima perasaanmu dari dulu."

Sebut saja dirinya egois karena ingin terus bersama Mingyu meskipun tanpa adanya status yang jelas diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau hanya menerima, tanpa pernah membalasnya. Bukankah cinta itu berdasarkan _take and give_?"

"Kita masih terlalu muda untuk bicara soal cinta, Mingyu- _ya_."

"Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun! Berhentilah menganggap diriku anak kecil, Soonyoung!"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa kita-"

"Omong kosong! Katakan saja kalau kau mau menolakku. Jangan bersikap baik hanya karena kasihan padaku. Aku tak butuh itu!" Mingyu menepis lengan Hoshi yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di bahunya, "Berhentilah membuatku berpikir bahwa perasaan ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku lelah, Soonyoung."

Lagi-lagi Hoshi hanya bisa terdiam. Hari ini banyak sekali yang ia dengar dari Mingyu, mulai dari berbagai macam keluh kesah serta seluruh beban pikiran maupun perasaan yang mungkin sudah siswa kelas XI itu pendam 2 tahun lamanya.

Apa Hoshi terlalu jahat? Atau Mingyu yang terlalu bodoh karena bertahan di antara ketidakpastian yang Hoshi berikan?

"Mingyu-ya."

" … "

"Hey, jangan marah."

Mingyu tetap bergeming, lalu membuang muka.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

" … "

"Kita bicarakan ini lain kali ya?"

"Tsk. Baiklah," Mingyu mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia takkan pernah bisa marah dalam waktu yang lama pada Hoshi, "Lain kali kau tak boleh menghindar lagi."

"Aku tak bisa janji."

"Hm."

Pemuda yang bermarga Kim hanya bisa mendesah kecewa lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Hoshi yang kini sedang menyiapkan suguhan untuknya.

"Oh iya, aku mau bertanya."

"Tanya saja."

"Kenapa harus dua bulan? Itu terlalu lama."

"Dua bulan atau tidak sama sekali."

Mingyu berpikir sejenak, "Ugh! Baiklah. Dua bulan! Tapi lengkap dengan bekal makan siang darimu."

"Tentu. Lengkap dengan bekal-" Hoshi membalikkan badan, matanya terbelalak lebar. Baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja Mingyu katakan, "Ya! Apa kau bilang?!"

"Jadi kita sepakat?" Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti. Mengabaikan Hoshi dengan segala macam gerutuannya saat ini, "Dua bulan tanpa berkelahi, dan kau akan memberikanku perhatian lebih serta bekal makan siang. Setiap harinya."

"Apa-apaan?! Kau ini kaya, Mingyu- _ya_! Uangmu pasti banyak. Beli makan siangmu sendiri!"

"Tapi aku ingin makanan buatanmu."

Nampan berisi teh hijau dan juga makanan ringan kini sudah berpindah tempat dari tangan Hoshi ke nakas samping tempat tidur, "Masakanku pasti tak seenak buatan koki di rumahmu."

"Masa bodoh dengan itu," Mingyu tersenyum manis yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai tipis, "Kita _deal? Deal_."

"Huft," Hoshi mendesah pasrah, "Tapi aku tak tanggungjawab jika rasanya tak cocok dengan lidahmu."

Lelaki yang lebih muda menggumamkan 'terima kasih' lalu mengambil sepotong kue cokelat dan memakannya dengan senang, "Aku sudah sering makan masakanmu, jadi tenang saja."

"Ya sudah, terserah."

"Satu lagi, Soonyoung."

"Apa?" Hoshi mendelik. Memperingatkan Mingyu supaya tak bertanya macam-macam.

"Boleh aku menginap malam ini?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, memangnya kau akan menurut?"

"Tidak hehe," ucap Mingyu sembari memperlihatkan senyum lima jari miliknya.

"Apa kau bawa baju ganti?"

"Tidak."

"Sepertinya baju olahragamu masih ada di sini, mau pakai itu saja?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, kuambilkan dulu."

Hoshi berjalan menuju lemari yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari ranjangnya.

Sedangkan Mingyu tersenyum sembari memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Hoshi buat. Seberapapun seringnya Hoshi mengatakan 'aku tak peduli', ia hafal dengan baik bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan. Karena Mingyu tahu, bagaimanapun keadaannya, Hoshi akan selalu peduli. Dan ia sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Pluk

"Ganti bajumu. Jangan lupa cuci muka dan sikat gigi."

"Siap, Bu!" Lelaki yang lebih muda tertawa pelan lalu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi bersama dengan baju olahraganya yang baru saja Hoshi lemparkan.

" _Ya!_ Mingyu!"

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Adik kelasnya yang satu ini benar-benar. Selain pandai berkelahi dan mengobral rayuan, ia juga pandai membuat jantung Hoshi memompa lebih kuat jika mereka sedang berduaan. Dan satu hal lagi yang cukup penting, sangat pandai merebut perhatian pemuda bermarga Kwon itu.

Butuh hampir 15 menit lamanya sebelum Mingyu selesai dengan acara mari-berganti-baju nya. Begitu kembali dari kamar, Hoshi sudah menyamankan diri di sisi ranjang yang dekat dengan dinding, matanyapun sudah setengah menutup.

"Sudah tidur?" tanya Mingyu sembari menempatkan dirinya di samping Hoshi. Lalu ia memeluk pemuda yang lahir satu tahun sebelumnya itu dengan erat.

"Belum," Hoshi membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya, "Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Iya. Aku lelah sekali dan badanku sakit semua."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Oyasumi_ , Mingyu- _ya_."

" _Good night_ , Soonyoung _hyeong_." Satu kecupan berhasil mendarat sempurna di dahi Hoshi, "Terima kasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu."

 _5 menit_

 _10 menit_

 _15 menit_

Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang bahkan sudah tertidur pulas tak lama setelah merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Hoshi masih belum bisa pergi tidur. Karena saat ini otaknya dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran tentang sang adik kelas.

"Maafkan aku dan keegoisanku," Hoshi mengusap lembut wajah Mingyu yang tetap saja tampan meski kini dihiasi oleh beberapa macam luka, "Kau harus tahu, aku dan perasaanku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Maaf aku tak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku dengan baik."

Hoshi tersenyum sendu, matanya yang sudah semakin memberat kini berhasil membuatnya segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Mingyu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note:

Oyasumi = selamat malam. Diucapkan ketika akan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah baca. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


End file.
